C'est ma faute
by Epona'm
Summary: [ Songfic Lily  Severus ¤ Spoilers HP 7 ] Il est tard, Severus attend dans le parc quelqu'un qui lui est très particulier...


**Oyé oyé, braves gens!**

**Bon voilà, ça faisait quelques temps que je voulais l'écrire, sauf que je n'avais pas l'inspiration. Je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un petit peu triste, j'espère avoir réussi.**

**Donc, je vous présente un Lily / Severus, c'est une songfic, C'est ma faute de Kyo. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille de l'écouter, je la trouve magnifique.**

**Au fait, j'avais oublié un détail: Attention, SPOILERS du tome 7! Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, revenez au mois d'Octobre! **

**Bisous à tous, bonne lecture.**

**C'est ma faute**

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

**Il est bien tard  
Je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
**

Je me suis décidé de t'attendre ici il y a à peine dix minutes.

Même s'il est dix heures du soir, je suis décidé à t'attendre sous cet épais fourré dans le parc, où je sais que tu viendras une dernière fois parce que c'est ton endroit préféré de Poudlard.

Pour quoi faire? Je ne sais pas. Pour quoi te dire?... Je ne sais pas.

Nous avons fini hier nos dernières épreuves d'ASPIC, c'est donc ma dernière chance aujourd'hui de te parler, de t'observer, de graver les traits de ton visage dans ses moindres détails dans ma mémoire, même si je les connais par coeur depuis longtemps.

Je suis conscient qu'après Poudlard, il y a très peu de chance pour que nos chemins se recroisent un jour. Parce que tu fais partie de la Lumière et moi, je fais parti des Ténèbres. Tu as toujours fait les bons choix à part pour deux choses: me faire confiance et sortir avec cet ineffable de Potter.

J'espérais tellement mieux pour toi, Lily... Tellement mieux.

Je pensais que tu trouverais quelqu'un à la hauteur de ton intelligence, quelqu'un comme... Moi. Mais en moins sombre. Même si tu t'es acharnée pendant des années à me dire que j'étais beaucoup moins sombre que je le pensais, je sais très bien ce que je suis, Lily...

Je suis mauvais, surtout pour toi.

Ca fait deux ans et dix huit jours que l'on ne s'est plus parlé. Depuis ce fameux soir où tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais traité de « Sang-de-Bourbe « . La seule fois où je t'ai vu pleurer à cause de moi.

Je ne t'ai jamais donné de réponse très claire à ce sujet, pourtant il y en a une. Je voulais t'éloigner de moi. Il fallait que je t'éloigne. Je voulais te protéger de ce que je suis en train de devenir. J'espérais ainsi étouffer les merveilleux sentiments que tu avais fait naître en moi depuis maintenant sept ans.

Chaque jour un peu plus je me plonge dans la Magie Noire. C'est tellement grisant, j'en suis devenu intoxiqué.

Il n'y a que comme ça que j'y arrive... A t'oublier.

A oublier que tu es dans le même lieu que moi, que je t'apperçois de temps en temps mais que tu ne croises jamais mon regard, que tu ne me cherches plus, que tu fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Ca fait mal, tu sais.

Là, quelque part dans ma cage thoracique quand je respire. Ca fait tellement mal.

Comment tu as pu, en seulement quelques secondes, rayer de ta mémoire cinq années d'amitié? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi facile. Dis-moi comment tu as fait que je fasse la même chose. S'il te plait, dis-moi comment tu as fait. Parce que moi, je crois avoir tout essayé, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je t'ai dans la peau.

Je t'ai au plus profond de moi, tu y es encrée depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

C'était durant l'été avant notre première année à Poudlard.

Ma mère, un soir, était venue dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer qu'une de ses amies du Ministère de la Magie lui avait révélé qu'une sorcière vivait dans le quartier d'à côté. Au début, je n'y avais pas trop prété attention. C'était sans doute une Cracmole puisque je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé avant. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère me dise: « Elle a ton âge, Sev; elle entre à Poudlard cette année. «

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je me suis intéressé à toi.

Je voulais savoir qui tu étais, comment tu étais, ce que tu aimais, ce que tu n'aimais pas, si tu croyais en un monde magique bien réel et non pas celui que tu avais entendu parlé dans les vulgaires contes de fées moldus.

Pour la première fois, et la seule fois de toute ma vie, quelqu'un avait suscité un vif intérêt en moi.

Je t'ai observé.

Pendant des jours et des jours.

Je t'ai regardé jouer avec ta soeur, je t'ai vu rire, un soir, je t'ai vu pleurer sur le perron parce que ton chat était mort écrasé, je t'ai vu lire, je t'ai vu rêver, je t'ai même vu en maillot de bain alors que ton père t'aspergeait avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

Un peu plus chaque jour, je voulais me montrer à toi, je voulais voir tes magnifiques yeux de jade se poser sur moi, je voulais que tu me questionnes sur mon monde... Sur _notre _monde.

Et un soir, je me suis enfin montré à toi. Mon coeur battait à la chamade, j'étais tellement surexcité à l'idée que j'allais t'adresser _enfin_ la parole.

Ta soeur m'a regardé comme si elle voyait un SDF, en retroussant ses narines d'un air pincé.

Je me serais écouté, je lui aurais jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire fuir avant que l'on ait pu discuter ensemble.

Tu m'as souris d'une façon si innocente, si sincère, que j'en ai rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, et j'ai su à ce moment-là que j'étais perdu. Que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Je t'ai alors annoncé que tu n'étais pas une fille comme les autres, que tu avais en toi un don spécial, peut-être m'as-tu pris pour un fou au début. Je t'ai alors dit que j'étais un sorcier, et toi une sorcière. Un éclat d'incrédulité avait traversé tes yeux verts.

Je sais que dans un premier temps, tu ne m'as pas cru. Mais je sais aussi que tu aurais voulu me croire.

Je t'ai expliqué qu'il y avait deux mondes sur cette Terre. Un où vivaient les sorciers, et un autre, où vivaient les Moldus. Ta soeur ne cessait de m'interrompre, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne voyais que toi et cet étrange éclat qui faisait briller tes yeux.

Je me sentais heureux. Je voulais te sourire. Je voulais te raconter ma vie. Je voulais te dire mes secrets, mes malheurs, mes peurs, mais aussi mes espérences. Je voulais te dire que tu étais devenue ma seule et unique joie à partir du moment où j'avais su que tu existais.

Nous avons discuté pendant des heures ce soir-là, tu avais demandé à ta soeur de nous laisser tranquilles et de dire à tes parents de ne pas s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voyaient pas rentrer pour dîner. Tu me posais pleins de questions, tu riais aux éclats, tu répétais quelques fois des mots après que je les ai prononcés, dans un murmure, comme pour t'habituer à eux. Tu m'avais alors demandé innocemment si tu aurais une baguette magique, et je t'avais répondu que pour aller à Poudlard, il allait falloir que tu en achètes une. Cette perspective sembla alors te combler de bonheur, autant que celle pour moi, de te voir heureuse.

Il était bien tard quand tu as décidé qu'il fallait que tu rentres, et je m'étais surpris à être déçu, à vouloir que tu restes quand même avec moi, j'avais encore tellement de choses à te raconter. Tu l'avais sans doute deviné, parce que tu m'avais chuchoté un « au revoir, on se revoit demain « en posant légèrement tes lèvres sur ma joue.

Je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais heureux. J'étais sur un nuage et rien au monde n'aurait pu m'en faire descendre. De temps en temps, délicatement, je posais mes doigts sur ma joue et je souriais.

Oh, si tu savais toutes les joies que tu m'as apportées, Lily... Si tu savais...

Le lendemain, tu étais venue en courrant sur le terrain où l'on s'était rencontrés la veille, et tu riais à gorge déployée en tenant à la main une lettre que je reconnus immédiatement pour avoir reçue la même quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je vais à Poudlard! Severus, je vais apprendre la magie! « m'avais-tu dit, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Tu étais heureuse, et j'étais heureux, c'était tellement simple.

Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil. Tu es heureuse, mais c'est grâce à un autre. Tu es heureuse, et moi, je suis bien plus que malheureux.

**Plus on attend et plus  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore. **

A partir de ce moment-là, nous étions devenus inséparables. Nous passions toutes nos journées ensemble. Du matin jusqu'au soir.

Nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse, et tu étais comme une enfant dans un immense magasin de jouets. Tes yeux étaient partout, on aurait dit que tu avais peur que ce que tu voyais disparaisse, tu voulais tout voir, tout connaître. La première chose que tu as voulu faire, c'est d'acheter ta baguette. Puis je t'ai offert un chat à l'animalerie magique. Il était blanc avec les yeux bleus, et tu m'as regardé en pleurant de joie. Tu m'as alors fait le plus beaux des sourires, et tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

J'aurais pu mourir à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu mourir parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

Tu m'as pris par la main, et nous avons courru comme des fous à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse, ton chat dans les bras, ta baguette en main que tu n'avais pas voulu lâcher, et moi, tenant tant bien que mal tous les achats que nous avions effectués au cours de la matinée. C'était tellement enfantin que j'en ai ris avec toi. J'ai été si choqué que j'ai sursauté en entendant le son de mon propre rire.

« Je l'appellerai Bonheur, parce que c'est exactement ce que tu m'as apporté en entrant dans ma vie. « m'avais-tu dit en caressant ton chat, alors que nous dégustions une glace sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.

Nos regards s'étaient croisés, nous nous étions souris doucement, certainement gênés aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne t'avais rien répondu, mais j'avais pris ta main une fraction de seconde dans la mienne, pour te faire comprendre que toi aussi, tu avais été la plus belle chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée.

Trois jours après, nous étions en route pour Poudlard, et pour une fois, j'étais aussi impatient que toi de voir ce château légendaire, mais aussi pour enfin montrer mes capacités magiques. J'étais très avancé pour mon âge, je connaissais plus de choses que la plus part des élèves de septième année.

C'est dans le train que tu as vu pour la première fois cet enfoiré de Potter.

Sûr de lui, de son charme, il était entré dans notre compartiment au moment où je t'expliquais le système des maisons de Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont il t'a regardé. Avec cet éclat caractéristique qu'a un garçon dans les yeux quand une fille lui plaît.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé son sourire aguicheur et séducteur.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé sa façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux comme un stupide mannequin de pub.

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon qu'il a eue de s'approcher de toi et de s'asseoir tout contre toi.

Mais j'ai adoré la façon dont tu l'as remballé en lui disant sur un ton glacial que la banquette était assez grande pour qu'il laisse au moins deux mètres de distance entre vous, et te laisser discuter tranquillement avec moi.

Ca a été là la première d'une longue série de piques et de disputes stériles entre toi et lui.

Et ça a été le début d'une longue haine entre lui et moi.

Combien de fois t'ai-je consolé parce qu'il t'avait fait du mal?

« Digne de Serpentard. « avais-je murmuré.

« La hardiesse et le culot, c'est plutôt digne de Griffondor. « avait rétorqué un garçon brun qui se tenait nonchalemment appuyé contre la porte du compartiment, les bras et les jambes croisés, que plus tard, j'appris être Sirius Black.

C'en était suivi une longue polémique sur laquelle des deux maisons était la plus respectée et la plus digne. Bien sûr, ces deux connards se liguèrent contre moi, et tu n'osas pas avancer ton point de vue, mais je savais que tu me soutenais fermement.

« J'espère que tu seras à Serpentard. Parce que c'est là que j'irai. « t'avais-je dit dans la barque qui nous conduisait au château.

Mais tu ne m'avais pas répondu, trop absorbée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous: le château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, éclairé de mille feux, surplombant un immense lac et une immense forêt.

Cette traversée était traditionnelle pour marquer son entrée dans l'école, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle dure infiniment plus longtemps pour te sentir encore pressée contre moi.

Si à ce moment-là j'avais su, j'en aurais encore plus profité, parce que quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions séparés par le Choipeaux Magique. Je me retrouvai à Serpentard, comme je l'avais prédit, et tu te retrouvais à Griffondor, avec les autres abrutis.

Avec un petit sourire triste et désolé, comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu t'étais dirigée vers la table des Lions, et j'ai cru à ce moment-là t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Je passai une nuit épouventable, n'adressant la parole à personne, malgré qu'Evan Rosier s'acharne à me voir décrocher les mâchoires.

J'ai longtemps pleuré. Je me sentais vide, abandonné et honteux d'être aussi faible. Honteux de m'être autant accroché à toi. Je commençai à me faire une raison que tu ne sois plus auprès de moi. Il fallait que j'en trouve une; peu importait laquelle.

Mais le lendemain, tu t'étais précipitée vers moi dans la Grande Salle avec ce sourire qui me faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas toi.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison que nous ne pouvons pas nous parler. « m'avais-tu dit en t'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Les Lions et les Serpents ne se fréquentent pas, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est dans les moeurs depuis des générations. Retourne à ta table, nous ne voulons pas de toi ici. « avait répliqué Evan avec mépris.

A tes yeux, je compris que tu n'avais pas compris l'insulte, et j'espérais que tu n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes ce que voulait dire « Sang-de-Bourbe « sous le ricanement de Rosier.

« C'est comme cela qu'on vous appelle, les descendants de Moldus, alors maintenant tu dégages et tu laisses mon ami Severus tranquille. « te répondit Evan en sortant sa baguette d'un geste menaçant.

Evitant ton regard, je me levai dans l'espoir de prendre un peu l'air avant notre premier cours, mais c'était sans compter sur toi qui me suivis jusque dans le parc.

C'est à ce moment-là que cet épais fourré est devenu notre lieu de rencontre, et pour cela, ton endroit préféré.

Tapis derrière les buissons, je t'ai expliqué le plus placitement possible certaines choses, notemment les rivalités entre maisons, le fait que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang Purs ne se mélangeaient jamais par principe et que je ne pouvais pas te voir en public. Qu'il fallait que l'on se cache, ou qu'on se retrouve à des heures où on savait que personne ne nous verrait.

A ma grande surprise, tu acceptais, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que deux fois par jour, nous nous retrouvions sous ce fourré, et qu'une fois le soir venu, nous faisions le tour du Lac.

Tu me racontais tes journées, je t'écoutais religieusement, tu me disais tes doutes, tes craintes, tes incertitudes, des fois que tu avais croisé un garçon mignon dans un couloir, et je faisais de mon mieux pour rester derrière mon masque froid, pour ne pas te montrer la jalousie qui bouillait en moi. Tu me racontais aussi tes disputes avec Potter, tu me disais que tu n'avais jamais autant détesté quelqu'un comme tu le détestais, lui, et plusieurs fois tu as pleuré dans mes bras. Le jour suivant, je m'occupais de Potter avec des sortilèges de ma propre composition, parce qu'officiellement, c'était un Griffondor et moi un Serpentard, mais parce qu'officieusement, je voulais te venger pour tout le mal qu'il te faisait.

Un soir, alors que nous marchions dans les jardins, c'était en troisième année, j'orientai notre conversation sur notre relation. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit explicitement ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et j'espérai être plus qu'un Psychomage pour toi. Dans un éclat de rire, tu me dis que j'étais stupide de te poser une telle question.

« Nous sommes donc... amis?... _Meilleurs _amis? « te demandai-je d'une façon incertaine.

« Bien sûr, Severus! Tu es même le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. «

Et toi, tu es le seul amour que je n'aurai jamais, Lily.

_Mon amour_...

Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de prononcer ces deux mots?

Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de t'avouer ce que tu suscitais en moi?

Combien de fois ai-je eu envie que tu me regardes autrement qu'en simple ami?

Combien de fois ai-je voulu t'embrasser?...

Je n'ai jamais osé. Parce que je savais que si je le faisais, je te perdrais. Je préférai souffrir en te gardant près de moi, que souffrir en t'ayant loin de moi.

Le temps passe, les étoiles brillent au dessus de moi, et je commence à me demander si tu vas vraiment venir dans le parc. Mais tu es sans doute dans les bras de Potter, à cette heure-ci.

Comment ça a bien pu arriver?

Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de lui, toi qui me répétais inlassablement que tu n'avais jamais haïs quelqu'un comme tu le haïssais, lui?

**Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.   
C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute x2   
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. **

Maintenant, tu l'aimes, lui, et tu me détestes, moi.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

A cause d'une maladresse de ma part, mais surtout à cause de lui. Parce qu'il m'avait tellement énervé que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, c'est sorti tout seul.

C'est sorti tout seul...

J'ai essayé de t'expliquer que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer que je regrettais, que je ne le voulais vraiment pas, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et je t'ai perdue...

Ca fait deux ans et dix huit jours que je suis malheureux, que je pleure tous les soirs sans pouvoir m'arrêter, que je pense à toi à chaque moment de la journée, que je me fais violence pour ne pas te voir et te prendre dans mes bras, pour te faire comprendre que tu es pour moi ce qui a de plus important sur cette Terre, mais ça, tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, je te l'ai toujours caché.

Et j'en ai souffert. Je ne pensais pas souffrir à ce point.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines.

Combien? Je ne le sais pas, je ne le sais plus.

La nouvelle s'est répendue dans les couloirs comme une traînée de poudre: Lily Evans avait enfin consenti à sortir avec James Potter.

Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef, sortait avec l'Attrappeur des Griffondor, James Potter.

Quand je l'ai entendu, j'ai cru à une rumeur, je m'efforçais de ne pas trop y faire attention, malgré la mine déconfite du fan club de Potter et celle de certains garçons que je savais, craquaient pour toi.

Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que je te voye entrer main dans la main avec lui dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il saluait tout le monde, il te prenait par la taille et te serrait contre lui, il t'embrassait dans le cou, il te faisait sourire, il te disait tout le temps « je t'aime « , il te disait que tu étais la femme de sa vie, la future mère de ses enfants.

Et toi, tu riais aux éclats, tu lui rendais ses baisers, tu le regardais les yeux brillants d'adoration.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le regardes comme ça?

Tu t'es abaissée à ces pimbêches qui le regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit, qui rient à ses moindres paroles, qui se penchent vers lui pour lui montrer un décoleté plongeant.

Tu t'es abaissée à être comme toutes celles que tu m'éprisais avant.

Depuis, tu me hantes. Je te vois partout, et jamais sans lui. Dans les couloirs, dans les cours que nous avons en commun, dans la Grande Salle, dans le parc, autour du lac faire la promenade que nous faisions tous les deux.

Tu l'as déjà emmené dans notre endroit?

Tu l'as embrassé dans notre endroit?

Qui sait, vous avez peut-être fait l'amour dans notre endroit...

Salazard, je deviens fou. J'attends un fantôme qui ne viendra plus.

Je t'appelle désespérément. Et tu ne m'entends pas.

Je suis malade. Malade d'amour... Pour toi. Et tu ne le vois pas.

Je voudrais tant t'avoir auprès de moi, je voudrais tant te dire ce que je ressens.

S'il te plaît... Mon ange... Viens... Une dernière fois... Mais viens...

Le vent commence à s'engouffrer dans les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus de moi, et l'espoir me quitte petit à petit.

Tu ne viendras pas...

Peut-être es-tu déjà venue?... 

Doucement, je me lève.

Sûrement, mon coeur saigne.

Je regarde une dernière fois ce chemin que nous avons emprunté des milliers de fois pour notre promenade nocturne, et les larmes aux yeux, je me détourne vers le château silencieux.

Ces murs auront été les témoins de mon amour pour toi, et demain, ils feront partis de mon passé, que j'espère ne jamais voir resurgir.

**Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes   
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.  
Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la Terre   
Et laisser la poussière  
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière. **

Le coeur lourd, je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparent du Grand Hall.

Lentement, je me dirige vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Automatiquement, je longe les murs de pierre brute, sans faire attention aux détails que je vois depuis maintenant sept ans.

J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi.

J'essaye de t'éloigner de mes pensées.

Mais rien à faire.

Tu es là... Toujours là... Tu seras toujours là. Je suis condamné, et je le sais.

Ton prisonnier consentent.

Je t'ai donné mon âme il y a tellement d'années. Garde-la près de toi, et souviens-toi.

Souviens-toi, mon amour... Souviens-toi de moi.

Souviens-toi de ce garçon pas très beau qui t'avait aimé bien plus que sa vie-même.

Pense à moi de temps en temps. Demande-toi ce que je suis devenu, imagine quelque chose de bien, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais surtout, ne me pardonne pas. Je ne le mérite pas.

Même si je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, ne le fais pas.

Ca y est... C'est le dernier angle de couloir, et dès que je l'aurais franchi, ça signifiera que j'aurais abandonné l'espoir de te revoir une dernière fois seul à seule.

J'ai honte, tu sais.

Peut-être faut-il que je fasse demi-tour?...

Peut-être que tu y es maintenant, sous cet épais fourré?

Je me fige à la bifurcation du couloir.

Dois-je revenir sur mes pas?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je regarde dans la direction de ma salle commune, en espérant secrètement qu'elle m'appelle à elle, qu'elle me ramène à la raison.

Mais au lieu de ça, mon coeur s'emballe. Il s'emballe à me faire exploser la poitrine.

Mes mains tremblent. Salazard, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve; dîtes-moi que je suis réveillé et que c'est bien toi la vision enchanteresse qui attend devant le panneau de ma salle commune.

Que fais-tu là?

" Lily... " murmurai-je.

Mes yeux s'humidifient, je ne me l'explique pas.

Ma gorge se serre, ma respiration se fait difficile et je détourne un instant les yeux alors que tu te tournes doucement vers moi.

J'entends tes pas qui se rapprochent vivement.

Ne pars pas... Non, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas.

Arrête-toi...

Reste avec moi...

**Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement. **

**C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. **

Je me décide enfin à me tourner vers toi, tu n'es plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, le regard flou, tu marches de plus en plus vite.

Me fuis-tu?

Alors que faisais-tu là?...

Dis-moi que tu m'attendais... S'il te plaît, dis-le moi...

Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié que je suis toujours ton ami.

Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi.

Je sens que tu es à ma hauteur, et je fais une chose que je n'ai jamais osé faire. Je dois être vraiment désespéré. Vraiment à bout de tout...

Je mets mon bras devant toi, et pose ma main gauche sur ta hanche.

Tu te figes en retenant ton souffle.

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne parles pas.

Peut-être que nous n'avons pas besoin des mots?

Peut-être que tu attends que ça soit moi qui parle le premier?

Ma main se referme un peu plus sur ta hanche, et d'un mouvement, je te rapproche de moi.

Tu ne bouges toujours pas. Tu ne parles toujours pas.

Je baisse mes yeux vers toi; tu es tellement petite, ça m'a toujours donné envie de te protéger.

J'ai envie de toucher tes cheveux, de toucher ton visage, mais je ne fais rien, je te regarde de haut, je savoure cet instant que j'attends depuis plus de deux ans.

Doucement, je te rapproche encore plus de moi, comme avant, quand je te consollais.

Tu ne bouges toujours pas. Tu ne parles toujours pas.

Tu te laisses faire.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Salazard, j'ai envie de pleurer...

Parce que tu es à nouveau près de moi, parce que tu ne me repousses pas, parce que dès que je t'aurais lâché, tu repartiras, parce que je te perdrai encore une fois, parce qu'il y a tellement de mots qui se bousculent dans ma tête et qui ne sortent pas, parce que je t'aime... Et que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Ta voix me ramène brusquement sur Terre, et mon coeur s'emballe instantanément.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. «

Oh si tu le sais... Je sais que tu le sais...

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré que tu reviennes vers moi. « je te murmure d'une voix cassée.

Tu te décolles de moi, et je sens déjà le froid m'envahir à nouveau.

« Tu pleures? « me demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

Je te souris doucement et tu te rends compte de ton erreur. Finalement, tu ne m'as pas oublié, tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi.

« Non... Je ne pleure pas, ce sont mes yeux qui pleurent ( ). Je n'y croyais plus. «

« Je ne voulais pas revenir... Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Tu me manquais. «

Je te serre encore plus contre moi. Je te serre tellement fort que je m'étonne que tu ne dises rien. Je voudrais que tu te fondes en moi. Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.

« Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Je voulais te dire adieu. «

Non! Pas d'adieux! S'il te plaît, pas d'adieux! Tu m'as toujours dit que ces mots signifiaient une rupture définitive.

Laisse-moi espérer qu'un jour, nos chemin se recroiseront.

Laisse-moi espérer qu'un jour, tu m'aimeras un peu comme je t'aime, moi.

« Et c'est tout? Tu me laisses comme ça? « je te demande en t'écartant pour croiser ton regard.

Brusquement, je n'ai plus peur de pleurer devant toi, je n'ai plus honte. Je suis à nu, comme je l'ai toujours été avec toi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Estime-toi heureux que je sois revenue te voir une dernière fois! Tu m'as tellement fait de mal, Severus! «

Et toi? Tu ne m'en as pas fait de mal? Bien sûr que si! Tu m'as blessé comme personne ne me blessera jamais, tu m'as arraché le coeur en m'abandonnant.

Je vois les larmes qui apparaissent dans tes yeux, et je panique complètement, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je sais seulement que c'est ma dernière chance. Ma dernière chance...

J'approche mon visage du tien.

Je suis perdu...

Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite.

Je suis perdu...

Je vois tes yeux qui semblent demander ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je suis perdu...

Je prends ton visage dans mes mains.

Je suis perdu...

Je m'approche encore plus de toi.

Je suis perdu...

Je sens ton souffle sacadé sur ma bouche.

Je suis perdu...

Je pose ma bouche sur la tienne.

Je suis perdu...

C'est tellement doux, tellement délicat, tellement toi.

Je tremble de tout mon corps alors que je te serre contre moi et que je n'ose pas approfondir notre baiser. Jusqu'à ce que je sente tes mains tièdes sur mes joues. Tes lèvres qui s'entre-ouvrent. Ma langue qui vient chercher la tienne, et puis...

Plus rien. Le vide. Le froid.

J'ouvre les yeux; tu es figée devant moi, choquée, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Tu es tellement belle...

« Je t'aime... «

Ca y est... Je l'ai dit. Salazard, je t'ai avoué le plus lourd, le plus terrible et le plus délicieux de mes secrets, dans un murmure.

Tu secoues la tête d'incrédulité, je vois tes yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau et mon coeur tombe en mille morceaux. J'essaye de te ratrapper et la condamnation tombe.

« Adieu, Severus. Je... «

Ta phrase reste en suspent, alors que tu t'éloignes de moi pour toujours.

Adieu, mon amour... Ne m'oublie pas...

**  
****C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. **

**oOoOo - oOoOo  
**


End file.
